


Problems and Solutions

by The4thSnake



Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Avengers (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The4thSnake/pseuds/The4thSnake
Summary: A pair of short stories about the early and modern relationship between Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne, made due to frustration towards Hank accidentally hitting Janet being the most famous event involving the two.





	1. Small Problems With Small Solutions

        Janet let out a sigh as she stared longingly at the pictures in the holiday brochures she had strewn about on the bed. She had proposed that she and Hank take a cruise somewhere a few weeks ago. Unfortunately, Hank was too wrapped up in his research to go anywhere.  
        She couldn't exactly blame him though; his research with Pym Particles was groundbreaking, even beyond anything Tony Stark or Reed Richards had managed, and using those particles to become a crime-fighting duo was the most amazing thing Jan had ever experienced, but the research was beginning to strain their relationship.  
        Since Hank's breakthrough, he had become more and more engrossed in his work. As a result, their time together had been significantly reduced and over half of their meagre combined income went directly into his work, leaving them not nearly enough to afford any such luxury as a cruise, barely scraping by in a tiny apartment.  
        Jan scooped up the brochures and tossed them into the waste paper basket. She hoped that Hank's research would someday soon gain the recognition it deserved, partly because such an incredibly hard-working man deserved such recognition, but also because Jan wanted something of their old life back.  
        She headed to his 'lab' to see how he was doing. Hank was the kind of person who would often forget to eat or drink while working, leaving it up to Janet to keep him going with life's essentials. Recently, he had been practising his control over ants, making them construct a small model ship; eighteenth century Spanish, she thought. So far, it had been going well, if a little slowly.  
        Upon arriving in the lab, she found it deserted. Hank was gone, though there were signs that he had been here until very recently. His ship was still here, though his ant farm was not. Shrugging, Janet began heading back to their bedroom when she heard Hank call out her name. After her response, he asked her to come into the bathroom.  
        This was on odd request and Janet found herself wondering if he had somehow gotten himself trapped in there. Upon opening the door, Janet found Hank, wearing naught but his Ant-Man helmet and a black speedo. It was a surprising sight, but not one Jan particularly took issue with, given his surprisingly impressive physique. What she was concerned by was the black two-piece swimsuit hung up just behind him. The room was filled with the sound of the ocean from a stereo Hank had set up and the room was strangely lit by a daylight bulb. After taking a moment to gather her thoughts, Janet went to speak up, but instead noticed that the bath was filled with water. Did he want to take a bath together? With his helmet on?  
        Then, she noticed that the water was not the only thing in the bath; floating atop the water was a ship very similar to the one he had been constructing with the ants, only this one was much more modern in design, almost like a cruise ship.  
        Realising what Hank had in mind, Janet smiled as she stepped forward and kissed him. She slipped into her swimsuit and the pair shrunk down to the scale of the ship, which was apparently being sailed around the bath by a few ants under Hank's control, allowing the pair to enjoy their miniature cruise unimpeded.  
        Moving to the bow of the ship and watching as they passed a few assorted items Hank had placed in the bath for realism, Janet closed her eyes and took in the calming sounds and salty air. Everything was perfect. Wordlessly, Hank placed his arms around her and she turned to kiss him.  
        Janet felt foolish for having thought there was a strain on their relationship, especially when her partner, in addition to being the smartest man she knew, was also the sweetest


	2. Big Problems With Big Solutions

        Hank hated the public. It seemed like no matter what good you did, the public at large would _still_ hate you for one bad thing you did, or even for nothing at all. He hesitated to think how people would see him if he was a mutant. Or worse, Spider-Man. It was as if people just _wanted_ to be offended and spiteful to justify their own existence. Admittedly, Hank wasn't exactly guilt-free.  
        He had been undergoing a severe mental breakdown at the time, attacking defeated opponents and displaying hostility towards his allies. After being suspended from the Avengers by Cap, he had begun development of a new robot to attack the team, that he could 'defeat' and regain his place on the team. His wife, Janet, had discovered his plan and begged him not to go through with it. He had only meant to gesture dismissively at her, but somewhere along the way, his anger had reached boiling point and his harmless gesture transformed into a fierce strike that sent Janet flying.  
        Needless to say, Hank's Avengers career had almost ended there and then, but as they say, time heals all wounds and he was slowly able to recover from his breakdown and earn his place on the team again. But to some, his actions were completely unforgivable.  
        Even years later, the news of his new membership on a team caused controversy. There were protests outside Stark Tower in opposition to the announcement and Tony was adamant that Hank be escorted into and out of the building for his own safety. No other Avenger had ever received this much venom spewed at them by the public. Not former villains, not mutants, not even Spider-Man.  
        Once inside, Hank headed straight to the upper floors, ignoring everyone he passed and hoping the self-important wails of the banshees outside wouldn't reach that high up.  
        He entered one of the offices and slammed the door behind him, sitting in a chair and letting out a deep sigh. He was at the end of his rope here. One would think that if there had to be one thing Hank would never live down, it would be the creation of Ultron, one of the greatest threats the Avengers had ever faced; not lashing out in a moment of anger.  
        There was a knock on the door and Hank looked up to see Janet on the other side of the glass. He turned away, not wanting to be near her right now. He heard fluttering coming from the direction of the door, knowing immediately that Janet had shrunk down and was flying in through the keyhole.  
        "Hank?" There was concern in her voice, concern Hank didn't deserve. What Hank hated most about the protesters was that they were right. He _didn't_ deserve forgiveness for his actions, but he didn't need to be reminded of that constantly. "You okay? Is this about the protesters?" Hank's silence was all the answer Janet needed. She sighed and returned to normal size, hands on her hips. "Don't let them get to you. You're not a bad guy."  
        "But that's just the thing, Jan," Hank replied, finally acknowledging her presence. "Even when I try to be a hero, try to make something positive with my life, I always screw it up and make something bad out of it."  
        "Oh, really?" Janet asked, slightly irritated. "And what about the Avengers? The Ant-Man legacy? Us?"  
        Hank stood up immediately. "I didn't mean it like that, Jan. You were the best thing to ever happen to me. But everything else... I've never done anything positive for the Avengers. I made their greatest enemy, I plotted against them, I hit you. Those protesters are right. I really am just-"  
        Janet slapped him. As he recoiled from the swift and sudden blow, he found Janet jabbing a finger into his chest as she looked up at him with an expression of irritation.  
        "Now you listen here, buddy. Nobody gets to tell me whether what you did to me was okay or not. You hear me? Nobody. _I'm_ the one who was hit; not you, not our teammates and not those vultures outside."  
        "Jan, I-"  
        "Just shut up for a minute, Hank. I won't lie, you hurt me. Emotionally more than physically. It was the betrayal that stuck with me long after my cheek stopped hurting. I'm honestly not sure I can ever get over that."  
        Hank couldn't bare to look at her anymore and turned away, but Janet gripped his chin firmly with her hand and turned his head back towards her.  
        "But, Hank, I know you were in a dark place. We all go through those rough patches. Carol and Tony have both fallen into alcoholism; Clint, Wanda, Pietro, they were all villains once, not to mention Wanda's mental break; and Hulk waged war with the whole world once. Even if we leave out the fact that you were having a mental breakdown at the time and weren't really responsible for your actions, I still get that you didn't mean to hurt me. You were angry and you lashed out. Hell, I just did that to you not two minutes ago. It's okay, Hank. I forgive you. And I love you."  
        Hank could barely believe what he was hearing. Janet forgave him for the deepest, blackest mark on his record. He felt so relieved and happy at the vindication that he couldn't stand and fell to his knees in tears.  
        Janet knelt down beside him and placed an loving hand on his shoulder. "Here," she said softly. "I want to show you something." She took him by the hand and gently pulled him to his feet before guiding him outside.  
  
        The protests had gotten fiercer since Hank's arrival, prompting Cap and Tony to attempt to calm the crowd to little effect. The sky turned suddenly dark as everyone in the area looked up to see Janet and Hank now as tall as skyscrapers. Janet held Hank's hand tightly before pulling him in and kissing him for all to see.  
        Surprised, Hank pulled away a little, but Janet held him firm. "Jan, what-?"  
        "Hank, you're one of the smartest people on the planet but you need to learn when to shut up and let me lead."  
        "But, everyone can see-"  
        "That's the idea. If this isn't a big enough indicator that you're forgiven, then screw 'em. N-Not literally; I don't think we need two Tonys on the team."  
        Hank chuckled and kissed her again. There truly wasn't anyone as kind and caring as Janet, and Hank knew that at the very least, their marriage was one thing he had not made a mistake with.


End file.
